This specification relates to characterizing effectiveness of online advertisements inserted into media streams based at least in part on monitoring events indicative of an audience skipping ad streams inserted into the media streams.
In some instances, online advertisements are inserted into audio or video streams based on a schedule that is configured to provide maximum effectiveness for the advertised message. An ad stream is considered effective if listeners or viewers of the ad stream express interest in the product or service presented by the inserted ad stream. In general, online ads that are expected to generate the most interest from audience members should be scheduled for insertion in the media stream, to ensure the largest revenue for the ad publisher.
Multiple factors such as a geographic location and audience demographics of a publisher, time of day, season, and the like can influence the effectiveness of ad streams inserted by the publisher in available ad slots of the media stream. As such, in generating an ad insertion schedule that would optimize the effectiveness of the ad streams, the foregoing factors can be used to guide decisions about reserving and/or bidding for available ad slots.